1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computer systems, and more particularly to a method for generating an alarm in a portable computer system in response to an alarm activation signal from a remote transmitter.
2. Related Art
Theft deterrence is of particular concern to owners of portable computer systems. Portable computer systems, such as notebook and laptop computers, can be worth many thousands of dollars, and are small and easy to carry away. This has made portable computer systems a favorite target of thieves. Portable computer systems are often stolen in train stations, airports, libraries and hotels. If the owner of a portable computer system is inattentive, even for an instant, a thief can pilfer the portable computer system, and make a quick get away into a crowd of travelers. Because portable computer systems can be easily concealed, even if the owner of a portable computer system becomes aware of the theft immediately after it occurs, it is unlikely that the owner will be able to locate the portable computer system in crowd of travelers.
Furthermore, the theft of a portable computer system can be quite costly. In addition to the value of the portable computer system itself, the owner of a portable computer system can lose valuable data and sensitive information stored on the portable computer system.
What is needed is an alarm for a portable computer system that will aid in determining the location of a stolen or missing portable computer system, and will hopefully deter theft of the portable computer system.
Additionally, what is needed is a mechanism that protects or destroys sensitive data in a portable computer system if the portable computer system becomes stolen or is missing.